


In Her Eyes

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In Her Eyes-Josh Groban (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In Her Eyes-Josh Groban (Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches as Elita One walks through the dust kicked up by the ships landing. He can’t stop thinking about how much Elita One belives in him. She always tells him that he’s the best thing Cybertron has ever had. He kept thinking that he is just a mech. A mech like any other. She was the reason he tried his hardest. He wanted to see her optics every morning in the light of Cybertron’s star, to him she was the hero, she kept him grounded. He could always see the future in her optics. The prosperity of Cybertron, the end of the war. Though she doesn’t know it she is his hero, the reason he keeps the matrix. Because without love there is only hate. And with hate there is only war. And with war there is only death. Something that Megatron has made into a skill. Megatron lost his capability of love for mechs; his only love was war and conquest.


End file.
